


Not A Big Deal

by JEAikman



Series: The Musketeers - prompts and one-shots [26]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 08:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1811143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JEAikman/pseuds/JEAikman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble written on tumblr for isloremipsumafterall and edited and extended a little bit. Set after 1x05. D'Artagnan apologizes for doubting Porthos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not A Big Deal

 

They hadn’t been back from the Court for long, and Porthos seemed not to want to really talk about what happened, and that was fine for Aramis and Athos, who were content to leave it at that, and put it behind them, but it bothered d’Artagnan. He could see that something was eating at the man, and he didn’t want to just let it go. He knew if he mentioned his worries to the others, they would probably tell him to leave Porthos be, that he’d be back to himself eventually. But it didn’t sit right with him.

So he went and bought a bottle of wine with some of his remaining savings, and he marched himself over to Porthos’ apartments. He knocked on the door a little more timidly than he usually did, and when Porthos answered the door, he was understandably surprised.

"Kid, what- has something happened?" He asked, his voice hoarse. d’Artagnan shook his head.

"No. I just. I know you said you wanted to be left alone, and the others accepted that, but I don't think you really meant it. And I brought you this," he held up the wine "as, well, as a bit of an apology, really."

"What for?" Porthos asked, genuinely surprised. This was a gesture that he’d expect from Aramis, not their new recruit, but he watched the way d’Artagnan squirmed under his gaze, as if he were ashamed, and it made sense. "Ah. Had a moment of doubt, did you?" He nodded, feeling too guilty to look Porthos in the eye. "See, here’s the thing, kid. So did I. So really, you weren’t thinking anything that I wasn’t, myself." He shrugged, like that there was all there was to it, but d'Artagnan's conscience still wasn't soothed.

"But I doubted you" d’Artagnan whispered, as if it were a crime on par with murder. "I should have known better." Porthos shook his head, but he smiled and clapped d’Artagnan on the shoulder, at the same time managing to pull him through the door.

"Well, you know now. Don’t make it into a big deal. But if you need to hear me say it, I will - I forgive you for doubting me. Now, are you going to help me finish this bottle that you so kindly bought me?" D’Artagnan felt lighter than he had in days, and accepted the offer with a smile.

They drank together in silence for a while before Porthos spoke. "You know, I doubted you, too, when you were trying to find me. For a moment, I thought you'd all abandoned me."

"Like you said," d'Artagnan assured him. "It's not a big deal. You know better now. We're in this together, all of us. No brother left behind."

"Aye," Porthos agreed, raising his glass to knock it against d'Artagnan's. "I can drink to that"


End file.
